


Secret Admirer

by arlisity



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlisity/pseuds/arlisity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is she so nervous about meeting her secret admirer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Admirer

Lucy sighed as she looked out the window, waiting patiently for class to end. She had bags under her eyes, but they weren't visible since she had put on make-up earlier that day. For tha past few days, sleep has been running away from her as she kept on thinking about the upcoming Prom day. 

And the multiple letters she's been getting from what Levy called her "secret admirer". Lucy had her eyes set on only one guy, and he was a dense, pink-heade idiot who just loves to pick fights with people. They had been best friends since Lucy transferred to this school during the start of Sophmore year. 

But it will be nearly impossible for him to notice her.

On top of that, Lucy's been coming almost-late to school everyday, especially since her roommate, Levy, would always leave early to her boyfriend's place. 

There was only one good thing about today, and it's the day that she finally gets to see who her so-called "Secret Admirer". All through out class, she wondered who it could be. Would he be athletic, or dorky? Would he be cute? Would he be shy and kind, or stuck-up and a jerk? There were any choices, so she really didn't know. 

"And theirs also a clownfish, but those don't taste really good. But a catfish however--" Teacher Happy was cut off when the bell rung. Everyone quickly left, leaving Lucy the only person in the room. When she finally got out, she found her group of friends at her locker. Gray, Natsu and Gajeel were fighting as usual. Levy was reading a book, Juvia was fantasizing about Gray and Erza was about to break up the fight. 

Yeah, everything was normal.

"Hey guys!" Lucy said, making her way to her locker. As soon as she opened it, a small piece of paper fell on the ground. Lucy shoved her things into her locker before bending to pick up the paper. She unraveled it to see the same hand-writting she's grown to memorize. 

Ya know, I'm sure even without the make-up on, you'll still look beautiful.  
And, I could see the bags under your eyes. :-P ~ND

Lucy crumpled up the paper and threw it over her shoulder. She got the things she'd need for homework that night, and put away the one she didn't need. 

"What was that paper you threw just now?" Natsu asked, appearing beside her. Lucy shrugged.

'It's nothing," she answered giving a sigh. "Nothing important anyway."

Levy appeared on the other side of her. "Is it your secret admirer?" she teased. 

"A secret admirer?" Erza asked, appearing next to Lucy. 

"Apparently, this guy has been sending Lucy anonymous love notes in her locker between periods," Levy said, filling Erza up. 

"There not love notes," Lucy sighed, as she leaned against her closed locker. 

"This one says," stated Juvia, picking up the paper Lucy had throen, "'I'm sure even without the make-up on, you'll still look beautiful.' Juvia thinks this qualifies as a love note. Juvia wishes Gray-sama would leave love notes in Juvia's locker."

"It's not a love note," repeated Lucy, giving a huge sigh. "Besides, after today, I'm pretty sure I won't be getting any more , so-called-"love notes"."

"Why?" Erza asked. 

"I'm meeting him at the park downtown," Lucy said, leaning her head back against the locker. "I'll just clear things up with him, it is kinda weird especially since..." She trailed off, not wanting to say anything.

"Especially since...?" Levy asked, trying to pry it out of her. 

"Juvia wants to know what Love Rival was going to say."

"I'M NOT YOUR LOVE RIVAL!" Lucy said. "And it doesn't matter what I was going to say. I need to get home, though." She started walking towards the exit, yelling: "I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

The rest of them watched as she went. Levy turned to Erza. "You think she likes someone?" she asked.

"It better not be Gray-sama!" Juvia said, starting to get protective. 

"Lucy likes someone?" Ntsu asked, suddenly butting into the conversation. 

"I think so," Erza said. 

"And I know just who that person is." Levy said. 

-

Lucy had arrive five minutes before six, sitting down on the bench and watched the little children play. She waited anxiously to see who the mysterious person was. Multiple questions ran through her ead faster than the speed of light. 

Lucy dwindled with her thumbs in her lap, and started swining her feet. She stopped when she felt someone's hot breath on her neck. 

"I knew you were gonna come," the deep voice said. At least he's a guy, thought Lucy. She was frozen in her seat, not ready to see who the mysterious person was. "You know, you won't know who I am if you don't turn around," the voice said, irritated. 

"Do... Do I know you?" Lucy asked, closing her eyes tightly. 

"Of course you do," he said, in a more cheerier voice that Lucy knew all too well. She opened her eyes to be face-to-face with Natsu. "I am your best friend after all!" He gave a closed-eyed grin.

"You're the one whose been leaving me all those messages!?" Lucy asked.

"The one and only," he said, before opening his eyes. "I'm surprised you didn't know it was me."

"Well there a lot of guys at out school with the initial ND!" Lucy stated, as Natsu took a seat next to her on the bench. 

"Name one," said Natsu, leaving Lucy speechless. "Besides, don't you like someone else?"

"I don't like anyone!" Lucy said, a blush rising in her cheeks as she looked the other way. 

"I'm your best friend, you can't lie to me." Natsu's voice was dripping with sadness. "So, who is it?"

Lucy remained quiet, debating in her mind whether to tell him or not. hen Natsu saw her stiffness, he just let out a laugh and scratched the back of his head. 

"You don't want to tell me, if you don't want to. I was just curious. Haha," he said. He was about to speak some more when he felt someone's lips gently mend into his. His eyes widened in shock before they slowly closed. And just as soon as the kiss started, Lucy pulled back. 

"You're the one I like, idiot," she said, before leaning back to kiss him again. She put her hands around his neck and started playing around with his hair. Natsu pulled her closer when he put his arms around his waist, deepening the kiss. 

"I knew it," Levy said from behind the bush.

"Juvia doesn't have love rival anymore!"

"I hope they name their children after me," Erza said, glaring at the couple. 

"Why are we here again?" Both Gray and Gajeel asked, leaning against a tree.


End file.
